The invention relates to covers for a beverage container.
A beverage container, e.g., a soft drink or juice can, is typically accessed by means of a removable pull tab or pop top, both of which are well known devices for providing an opening in the top of the container near the rim through which the contents of the container can flow. One obvious drawback to providing such an opening is the possibility of spilling the contents of the container because of simple carelessness or during transport, e.g., while walking or driving a car. Another drawback of such an arrangement is the difficulty encountered when a person drinks directly from the container and attempts to empty the container of the last of its contents, because the opening does not extend to the very rim of the container and forms a lip on the edge of the opening. Thus the person must tilt the container or his or her head back at an awkward and uncomfortable angle to completely drain the container of its contents. A straw may be inserted in the opening to reach the bottom of the container and thereby avoid such difficulty, but unless the straw is held in place, and particularly if the contents of the container are carbonated, the straw tends to float up and out of the container, thereby defeating its advantageous use.